


A Four Letter Word

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick does not like when people lust after his partners, Established Relationship, Jason is oblivious to people wanting him, Jason's not interested in his jealousy, Jealousy, M/M, Spring Cleaning, Tumblr Prompt, though he does enjoy the spotlight himself, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick does not appreciate it when people ogle his man.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Story Requests [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Hey i was wondering if you could write a Jaydick where for once Dick is the jealous one (because everyone seems to think that Jason is some sort of guy that no one ever hits on when i know for a fact that the handsome mean looking ones are actually very popular with the ladies and the gentleman)_
> 
> Oh my, this was an old ask (pre A Certain Type). Still plenty of fun though!

They didn't go out as often as Dick would like in their civilian identities. But when they did, Dick always ended up wishing he kept Jason at home to himself. 

It's not that Dick forgot that Jason was good looking- he was very very aware of the fact, he was dating the guy- it was just that he wasn't used to the threat of competition so to speak. 

If Dick hadn't been the first Robin, Jason probably would get a lot more attention for his looks within the community. As it is, he appeals to a slightly different crowd than Dick... one that that likes them big and buff and pretty. 

Jason never seemed to notice the stares.

Or he did sometimes, but to Dick's amusement, he generally interpreted them as aggression and glared at them until the person ducked their head and looked away.

Dick was perhaps a little bit too aware of the looks Jason gleaned from his admirers.

Staring in general wasn't a problem. Everybody seemed to feel welcome to leer and publicly comment about Dick’s body, and he’d gotten used to it. Occasionally, he even enjoyed the attention. But Dick drew the line at people undressing his boyfriend with their eyes.

“I’m going to punch that guy in the face,” Dick growled over the rim of his glass.

“No you’re not. You are going to order some actual real food to go with all that nasty beer you’ve had tonight,” Jason said leaning on the bar and waving over a server.

“He was freaking licking his lips while he looked at your thighs,” Dick snapped, once the waiter had gone (who had also positively melted over Jason’s low gruff voice).

“So he’s probably a cannibal, this is Gotham, why are you surprised?” Jason sighed.

“He wants to have sex with you,” Dick hissed.

“No, he doesn’t. He's be looking at you if that was the case,” Jason said rolling his eyes, “And why are you so mad anyway? Everyone with eyes wants to have sex with you all the time. If I got mad every time someone checked out your ass we’d never go anywhere.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts,” Jason said holding up a finger, “Contrary to what popular media would say, jealousy is extremely unattractive.”

And usually Dick would agree, but...

“…I get jealous a lot,” Dick said finally looking away.

“I’ve noticed,” Jason drawled.

“I’ll work on it.”

“Mmm, you’d better,” Jason said leaning back against the counter and giving Dick a leer of his own, “I don’t have sex with jealous assholes.”

“I’ll work very hard on it,” Dick said, completely distracted by the sight his boyfriend presented, feeling a flush rise up his neck from all the memories that accompanied looks like that.

“Good enough for me,” Jason said tugging him over for a dirty kiss.

There were lots of people staring at both of them, but somehow Dick didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my shorter prompt fills to AO3 since they're pretty much impossible to find there.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on Tumblr, DA, and Discord. Same username.
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my FAQ.


End file.
